jamies_got_tentaclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Series 1
Series 1 '''is the first series of Jamie's Got Tentacles. Episode 1: Jamie is Sick Jamie discovers pickles and loves eating them. However, Erwin notices Jamie looks ill and takes him to his room where Jamie grows bigger. Pralene keeps giving him pickles and Jamie keeps getting more sick. Erwin tries to find a cure, Pralene keeps feeding Jamie pickles and Eye Contact and Gratchett try to capture Jamie. '''First Appearance: Jamie, Erwin, Pralene, Eye Contact, Gratchett, Mr and Mrs Walsh, General Vlok, Vlok Aide Episode 2: Girls Are From Mars And Boys Belong On The Moon Iris comes round to Erwin's house and Erwin wants rid of her so Jamie beams her up to a planet. Jamie will have to set things right. First Appearance: Iris, Mrs Murmoze, Maurice Blarb, Blarbina Episode 3: Last Day on Earth Maurice Blarb thinks that Jamie has been hiding on Earth for to long and threatens to destroy it. Erwin pretends to take Jamie hostage to save his planet. Episode 4: A Gift From the Stars It is Mr Walsh's birthday and Eye Contact and Gratchett are invited. They use this as a chance to capture Jamie. First Appearance: FBI Agents Episode 5: Happy Zloboniarf! Jamie tells Erwin's family about a tradition about the Great Zlobo. They make a pudding for the Zlobo. Eye Contact and Gratchett try to dress as the Zlobo but when the real one comes, things are bad for Erwin, and his comics... First Appearance: The Zlobo, Erwin's Cat Episode 6: Jamie Over the Moon Jamie falls in love with a potted plant. Erwin is annoyed that Jamie is spending more time with Jamie than him and hides it. But Jamie is heartbroken without it and Erwin tries to find it again... Episode 7: Guardian of the Galaxy Pralene is dressed as a princess who Jamie thinks is Guardian of the Galaxy. Pralene believes him and lets the power get to her head. Episode 8: Special Delivery From Outer Space When Blarbina sends a care package to Jamie, General Vlok gets paranoid that Jamie will escape Earth and hide somewhere else. Mr Walsh tries to send a package to Blarb. Episode 9: Peace and Love After witnessing a family feud at the Walsh house, Jamie wants to put an end to misunderstandings once and for all by using his powers to establish peace throughout the world. First Appearance: Johnny, Johnny's Mum Episode 10: Super Jamie wants to use his powers to become a superhero but he soon understands that it is harder than it looks. Last Appearance: Erwin's Cat Episode 11: No Peas on Earth For Jamie Jamie mistakes peas for an evil alien race that devour planets. Pralene makes him more terrified while Erwin tries to prove that peas are not evil. Episode 12: Invaders from Planet Earth Jamie lets ants into Erwin's room but they soon take over... Episode 13: Mercenary For Hire The Vloks hire a mercenary to capture Jamie. However, the mercenary is not immune to everything. Jamie and Erwin must spend the day with Pralene or the mercenary will capture them. Eye Contact and Gratchett are not happy about being replaced. First Appearance: Unnamed Mercenary Episode 14: Out For a Spin Jamie and Erwin go out for a spin but their ship crashes on a tiny planet. Episode 15: Saving Jamie's Skin Jamie's tentacles are dropping all over the house. For him, this is normal for he is molting but Erwin is afraid that his parents might notice something. Episode 16: Last of the Galaxy Jamie signs Earth up for a competition were planets compete to see who is the best and the losing planet is teleported away from it's sun. An alien judge arrives to judge Earth and he scores Earth 2/10 which puts it in a tie for last place with Planet Vlok. Jamie and Erwin erase the judge's mind and try to convince him that Earth is wonderful. General Vlok orders Eye Contact and Gratchett to capture the judge because Planet Vlok is last. First Appearance: Alien Judge Episode 17: Cousin Josette Maurice and Blarbina tell Jamie that his cousin Josette is coming to visit. Erwin falls in love with Josette but Pralene is not happy and teams up with Jamie to get rid of Josette. What they don't know is that Josette is actually General Vlok's Aide who is holding their breath (Vloks can't breath on Earth). First Appearance: Josette Episode 18: Beam Me Up, Jamie Jamie decides to beam Planet Vlok to the other end of the universe. Erwin is not happy that Jamie will leave if this happens. Episode 19: How It All Began Jamie explains to Mitch how he came to Earth and Eye Contact tells Gratchett how he was chosen to serve the Vloks on their mission (he was the only one available). First Appearance: Mitch Episode 20: Unhappy Campers Erwin and Jamie decide to go camping. Episode 21: Smells Like Somebody's Homesick Jamie starts smelling really badly. This is because when Blarbs get homesick, they tend to smell. Episode 22: The Garden Peace Treaty Blarbina comes to Earth to escape the war between the Blarbs and the Gogs. However, she is so annoying that Jamie calls up King Gog and they have a meeting to end the war. But when Blarbina shows up, King Gog declares another war! First Appearance: King Gog Episode 23: No More Sleep Jamie doesn't sleep but at night, he is bored when everyone is sleeping so he makes it day all the time. Erwin tries to explain why they need sleep. Episode 24: Tentacle Man Jamie takes off his costume and pretends to be a character from a comic book at Mitch's comic store. This proves to be popular. Erwin is unsure of Jamie's idea. First Appearance: The bullies Episode 25: Jamie's Twin Jamie gets a decoy so that he will be safe if he is attacked but the decoy proves to be more trouble than expected! Episode 26: The FBI Always Ring Twice Pralene sends photoes of Jamie to the FBI. Jamie and Erwin have fun in their final moments. Episode 27: Biggest Bash in the Universe Jamie discovers the idea of a party and invites 8 million aliens to Erwin's house. They rent Eye Contact's farm house. However, some of these aliens are dangerous, turn into black holes when they are sad and more! Will the Vlok National Anthem be able to scare them all off? Episode 28: An Extraterrestrial Lives In My House Jamie and Erwin see a blurry photo of an alien in the newspaper. Jamie decides to reveal himself and goes to the newsagent... First Appearance: Newsagent Episode 29: Meet the New Erwin Jamie fixes Erwin to make him who he wants to be. Episode 30: My Cousin is Boss of the Universe Preston, Erwin's cousin comes round. Jamie thinks that he works for the Vloks. Preston captures them and teleports them to the Vloks. Preston replaces General Vlok and takes charge.... First Appearance: Preston Episode 31: Jamie, Where's Granny As a Blarb tradition, Jamie loses Erwin's gran in the forest. Erwin tries to help Jamie remember where he lost her. Jamie tries to replay the moments but with no success. Will they find Granny? First Appearance: Granny Episode 32: Be Nice to Cows Jamie learns in the history of Blarb that everything in the Universe decends from cows. He steals Gratchett from Eye Contact and treats him like a god... Episode 33: Leading Role Erwin is in charge of organising the neighbourhood kids' annual show. This year they are putting on a play: Robin Hood. Jamie takes part with enthusiasm, but has a hard time understanding the concept of acting. Episode 34: There's No Place Like Blarb The Walsh family and their neighbours adopt the otherworldly customs of planet Blarb, much to Erwin's dismay. He liked things the way they were before, but Jamie thinks this is cool. It reminds him of his home world. Episode 35: The Big Invite After Maurice and Blarbina come round for dinner, they invite Erwin's family to their planet for dinner. There is no way around it... Episode 36: Symphony For Three Tentacles Jamie is a Prince, but he's always wanted to be a musician. Jamie has Erwin listen to some of his 'works', playing them on the most suitable instrument in his opinion: the kitchen blender! Episode 37: The Exchange TBA Episode 38: The Jamie Channel Jamie invents his own channel for the TV. NOTE: MORE INFO TO BE ADDED Episode 39: Earth For Sale Earth is put on sale. NOTE: MORE INFO TO BE ADDED Episode 40: The Night of the Shooting Stars TBA Episode 41: The Hideout TBA Episode 42: Beware of Jamie TBA Episode 43: Jamie and the Ponygeist TBA Episode 44: Very Artificial Intelligence Jamie enters a quiz show named Easy, No So Easy and reads Erwin's mind to find out the answers. Episode 45: Revolution! Jamie meets a group of rebel Vloks who are plotting to get rid of General Vlok... Episode 46: Royal Snot TBA Episode 47: The Big Secret TBA Episode 48: Jamie Walsh TBA Episode 49: My Dad is Out of This World TBA Episode 50: Erwin's Got Tentacles TBA Episode 51: Princess Jamie TBA Episode 52 (Series Finale): I Bet You The World TBA Main Characters * Jamie Blarb * Erwin Walsh * Pralene Walsh * Eye Contact * Gratchett * Mrs Walsh * Mr Walsh * General Vlok * Vlok Aide